A prospective cohort study of very low birth weight (<1500 grams) or preterm (24-32 weeks gestation) infants admitted to the ICN at UCSF who have a germinal matrix hemorrhage as detected by sonography to determine whether MRI findings of brain damage among preterm infants can demonstrate white matter damage and whether the abnormalities demonstrated predict poor neurological outcome.